Puzzle Pieces
by Dalek Prime
Summary: Drabble. Penn explains his love for Sashi as well as admitting that he's not quite right in the head.
A/N: I don't own Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero

* * *

"So…I've been thinking" Penn suddenly said as he glanced over Sashi as they laid in his bed

Sashi begrudgingly opened one eye in order to look up at Penn as she had her head lying on his chest. They had spent the past few hours making love in peace since Penn's aunt and uncle went to a chinchilla beauty pageant in Norrisville for the weekend, giving the two teens a chance to spend some time alone for the next three days. After the fourth round of messing around in their birthday suits, the part-time sidekick was exhausted and just wanted to sleep for a bit and get some energy before the ginger suggested round five, but it was clear that that wasn't going to happen.

"About what?" she mumbled in a disinterested voice

"About us" he elaborated "And why we work so well together"

At this point, Sashi had both of her eyes open so that she could roll them at her boyfriend's words. No doubt he was going to say some overly romantic crap about how their closeness made them a great couple as friends or some sort of poetic BS that he was fond of saying to try and make her heart swoon—granted, she did love it when he got like that, made her feel special, but unlike most girls, she didn't need to hear it all the time.

"It's because you're crazy matches my crazy" the part-time hero explained causally

Well, she wasn't expecting that.

"Penn, your not—"she attempted to say

"Sashi, I laugh at near-death situations, harass a villain who knows where I live and could off me in my sleep if he wanted to and my girlfriend—that's you by the way—is a borderline sociopath. There is clearly something wrong with me"

Now normally when a one's lover called themselves and the one they where dating insane, they would be offended and leave after shouting several rather less then nice things as they did. But again, Sashi was not like most other girls and being called crazy by the boy she loved as one of the sweetest things she had heard him say. Sure, she set the gym teacher's car on fire in revenge for cutting her from the dodge ball team for pummeling another girl into a coma with a barrage of rubber balls after she had the gall to call her ugly, but her bouts of homicidal rage-spasms where a turn-on for the ginger.

Ok, so maybe they were crazy…

"It's like this y'a see" he began in an upbeat tone "We're like two jagged, twisted-shaped puzzle pieces that don't look like anything and you think to yourself 'where the hell do these things go?' and then you just toss them aside and think they came from another puzzle that was put in your puzzle box by mistake"

Sashi could only give him a perplexed look in her eyes as she listened to the boy's description of their love life; Penn always did have a way with words—albeit he was a tad eccentric with them sometimes.

"But when you put the two pieces together…they fit perfectly" he continued in a more slower and passionate voice as his fingers interlaced with her own to get his point across

Sashi hated herself for blushing, but dammit, this boy knew how to turn her cheeks red with his words. Sashi pulled herself upward and kissed her blue-eyed boyfriend deeply—which quickly turned into a brief, but intense, make out-session. As they continued to French-kiss one another, Penn used his free hand to reach under the covers and pull out a small silver ring.

"Oh my god, Penn…" the part-time sidekick gasped in stunned wonder "It's beautiful, but aren't we a little young to—"

"It's not a wedding ring Sash, it's a promise ring" Penn corrected her "It's to let you know that this puzzle piece is super-glued to you"

"What?"

"Yeah, I didn't think that that one through" he admitted

Sashi only gave him another smile before sliding the ring the finger. Maybe he was right, maybe they didn't fit well with anyone else but each other; just like puzzle pieces…completely insane, sex-loving, shit-talking, face-crunching, skull-cracking puzzle pieces.


End file.
